Electrical power outlet sockets are used extensively in domestic and commercial buildings for providing outlets from which electrical apparatus can be supplied with electrical power from main transmission lines. For example, in Australia, an electrical power outlet socket may typically be installed in a lower region of a wall, and have socket receptacles for three plug pins corresponding to an active (e.g. energized, also referred to as hot, live and alive), a neutral and an earthing (ground) connection. Connecting wires are installed within the building wall to connect the respective contacts of the socket receptacles to the main electrical power source at, for example, the electrical switching/circuit breaker or fuse box of the building, and to other electrical power outlets in the same region of the building. Traditionally, in order to provide a secure electrical connection between the connecting wires in the wall and the electrical contacts of the power outlet socket, screw contacts have been utilized. A screw contact requires that insulation from an end of the connecting wire be removed, and the exposed conductor of the wire inserted in a contact opening and then engaged into secure electrical contact by screwing a contact screw into the contact opening to physically and electrically engage the exposed conductor portion. Although this is not a particularly difficult operation, if many electrical power outlets are to be installed, it would be desirable to reduce the number and complexity of operations required to make electrical connections to each electrical power outlet.